


Bad Dragon

by Incognito4713



Series: Unconventional Toys [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied pliroy, Male Solo, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: An unexpected package arrivesUnbetaed, unedit





	Bad Dragon

It all started as a joke but the more he thought about it the more he actually liked the idea. Sure it could all go horribly wrong and it could leave him in a uncomfortable position but hey, at least he tried, right?  
So he started researching and found this company that made this amazing fantasy toys that spiked his fantasy to the point of no return. Should he really do this?   
What if he will be laughed at? Or worse, met with utter disapproval?   
That is what he slammed down his phone hard on the bleacher next to him and put his head in his hands groaning annoyed and absolutely defeated.   
Little did he know that he has been observed and that what he was doing had been discovered.   
It wasn't until several weeks later when he received a package from that toy company that he panicked and had a total meltdown.   
Who was there? Who could have seen him? Who could have sent him that?   
He thought back. It were just the usual bunch and that did not make this situation any easier!   
Well it was here right?   
What would the harm be to open it up and have a look at the toy?   
So he looked for some scissors and paled for a second before he turned beet red.   
It was exactly the one he wanted to have.   
And even the model with the tube and a few cans of cum.  
He probably would have chosen a smaller size but now that he looked at it it made him quiver in anticipation.   
The colour was a beautiful swirl of lilics and purples and it was absolutely perfect.   
Okay, first things first he thought and looked through the packet for any kind of notification or bill or anything only to find a gift card.   
What he read there had him laugh hysterically and making plans for the evening.   
So he started to set things up. Cleaned the toy. Took a long shower with lots of preparation to make sure he can get as much of that big thing inside of him as he can.   
And then he set up the stage.   
Made sure the lighting is right.   
Made sure his phone is in the right ankle.   
Remote control for the phone camera in hand.   
Toy on the bed.   
Him straddlling it.   
He started the video the moment he looked the way he wanted to on the screen.   
Head ankled back, pointer finger at his lips.   
A challenge in his eyes.   
Slowly he moved down, taking good the tip inside of him while he steadied the toy with the other hand.   
He moved his head down, chi no to chest the more of the toy he takes in.  
Until he noticed he is at a point where he can't take more right now.   
Than he takes the hand from his lips to his cock and starts pumping while he moves up a bit and sits down again.   
He makes it a point not to hold back any noises and move lower at every downwards motion.   
It hurts and he knows the tears in his eyes will be visible on camera but he knows it will be worth it.   
And it starts to feel so good and it hurts just right after he found the right ankle and he wants more, so much more and that is when he sinks down. It takes him a few tries and a lot of coaxing his pleasure points until he can take the knot inside.   
But when he does it is the most exquisite feeling he ever had.   
It takes him a minute to grab the pump and pump himself full of the fake cum but when he does it it is all he ever dreamt of.   
Finally his legs give out and he falls on his back and whines when he has to remove the dildo.   
But he looks into the camera when he spreads his hole open and feels the cum leaking out of him and says:  
"all hail the King indeed"


End file.
